


Давай поспорим?

by ejovvika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз – дежурный фельдшер, Дерек – хирург-травматолог в госпитале Бикон Хиллз. Они постоянно ругаются, чем крайне смущают своих коллег, которые, в итоге, решают заключить пари насчет того, когда же сексуальное напряжение достигнет критической отметки. Вопрос только один: кто же в итоге сорвет джек-пот? </p><p>Или </p><p>Пять случаев, когда ребята пытались свести Дерека и Стайлза, и один раз, когда те сами справились с этой задачей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bet On It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070058) by [IDreamOnlyOfYou (lauren3210)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren3210/pseuds/IDreamOnlyOfYou). 



> От переводчика: Немного рождественского настроения в последние дни зимы! Хо-хо-хо! :)
> 
> Спасибо Lakimi, которая помогла победить медицинские термины и преодолеть трудности перевода!

0

\- Вашу мать, да где эти расширители [*](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b2/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%88%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C_%D1%81_%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9_3-%D1%85_%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8B%D0%B9_150%D0%BC%D0%BC.jpg)?

\- Второй ящик снизу, Дерек, почему мне приходится повторять тебе это каждый, блин, день?

\- Может быть, потому, что ты каждый день их перекладываешь?

\- Или потому, что ты слишком занят, самовлюбленно поигрывая мускулами, и не слушаешь, как я каждый день говорю тебе, где они лежат?

\- Я не поигр…

\- Ох, да ладно, Дерек, неужели ты думаешь, что хоть один из нас не заметил, как ты прихорашиваешься, проходя мимо любой сколько-нибудь отражающей поверхности?

\- Стайлз…

\- Каждый инструмент в операционной при виде тебя, чувак, уже съеживается от смущения.

\- Стайлз…

\- Словно мне нечем заняться, кроме как говорить тебе что где находится, да-да, Стайлз - личный секретарь Дерека «Идиота» Хейла.

\- Стайлз!

\- Что? Чувак, я вроде как занят.

\- Второй ящик. Расширителей нет.

Дэнни морщится, когда слышит, как за его спиной содержимое ящика рассыпается по полу. Он неловко улыбается стоящей перед ним женщине и касается ее руки, чтобы отвлечь ее внимания от спектакля, который она наблюдет из-за его плеча. В конце концов, ежедневному представлению под названием «Стайлз и Дерек» удалось удержать ее от паники по поводу отвертки, в настоящий момент глубоко застрявшей в руке ее мужа. Дэнни направляет ее в зал ожидания и со вздохом откидывается на спинку стула.

\- Итан будет ворчать, он ведь только восстановил запасы инструментов.

Эллисон поднимает взгляд от амбулаторной карты, которую держит в руках, как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз швыряет нераспакованную интубационную трубку в Дерека, который быстро уворачивается и в отместку щелкает Стайлза по уху парой фиолетовых перчаток. Эллисон хихикает и прислоняется к стойке регистрации.

\- Они выглядят прямо как давно женатая парочка. По-моему, очень мило.

\- В том плане, что у них тоже нет секса? - Джексон врезается в стол рядом с ней и тянется, чтобы вытащить из-под руки Дэнни верхнюю папку, - Ух, гастроэнтерит, нет, спасибо, я подожду что-нибудь получше.

\- Даже старички иногда любят вспомнить молодость и поразвлечься, - отвечает Дэнни, выхватывая карту из рук друга, и крутится в кресле, возвращаясь к просмотру шоу. Кажется, Стайлз пытается задушить их хирурга назальным катетером, в то время как Дерек одной левой удерживает его на расстоянии и продолжает обыскивать остальные выдвижные ящички в тумбе.

\- Дерек, если ты устроишь беспорядок в этих ящиках, клянусь богом, я…

\- И что ты сделаешь, Стайлз? Заговоришь меня до смерти?

\- Кое-коему реально надо сбросить напряжение, а то ведь взорвут к чертям всю реаниматологию, - Джексон хрустит яблоком, с деланной скукой глядя на трагикомическую сцену, разворачивающуюся перед ними.

\- Между ними такие искры летят, что можно обжечься. Им надо что-то с этим сделать и как можно скорее, - соглашается Дэнни, кивая Айзеку, который подвозит к ним кресло-каталку. Айзек, склонив голову, наблюдает, как Стайлз, не затыкаясь, размахивает руками, пока нахмурившийся Дерек стоит, скрестив руки и вскинув бровь.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что это напряжение – сексуальное?

Эллисон, Джексон и Дэнни отрывают взгляды от Стайлза, который угрожающе размахивает ножницами, и недоверчиво смотрят на Айзека. Джексон уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ироничное и крайне оскорбительное, но прежде чем Эллисон или Дэнни успевают остановить его, их прерывает с шумом открывшаяся дверь бокса.

\- Огнестрельное ранение в грудь, потерял много крови, скорее!

Скотт с трудом удерживается с боку быстро едущей каталки, его зеленая униформа побурела от локтей до коленей, потому что он прижимает руки в перчатках к груди пациента. Джексон роняет свое яблоко.

\- Давай его в первую реанимацию, - кричит Стайлз из другого конца комнаты, уже схватив пару стерильных перчаток, и мчится придержать открытую дверь.

\- Дэнни, звони в операционную, скажи ребятам Лидии, что у нас получили желтый код. Дерек?

Дерек кивает и быстро направляется за каталкой, по пути захватив пару перчаток для себя и бросив хмурый взгляд в сторону стола администрации.

\- Джексон - со мной, Эллисон, встреть доктора Мартин и введи ее в курс дела.

Джексон взмахивает руками, когда белый халат Дерека скрывается из виду.

\- Почему я? Почему тебе всегда достается операционная? - он впивается взглядом в Эллисон, равнодушно пожимающую плечами в ответ.

\- Потому что я нахожу очаровательными ее ямочки на щеках.

Джексон матерится и, оборачиваясь, чувствительно бьется бедром об стойку. За его спиной стоит Лидия, чьи огненно-рыжие волосы уже аккуратно убраны под ее счастливую медицинскую шапочку. Лидия изгибает губы в дьявольской усмешке и кидает взгляд на дверь реанимации.

\- Что нам делать, Эллисон?

\- Пока точно не знаю, - отвечает врач-ординатор и оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Скотт и его напарник Бойд увозят от входа в отделение свою каталку из скорой, – Стайлз и Дерек его стабилизируют.

\- Хмм, - Лидия подходит к окошку в кабинет травматологии, но внутрь не заходит. Эллисон и Айзек тоже подбираются ближе, и в это время Джексон, наконец, притаскивает свою задницу на этаж и заходит к Стайлзу и Дереку.

\- Введи одну дозу эпинефрина, выведи его на мониторы, - говорит Дерек, пока Стайлз кружится по комнате со стетоскопом в ушах, подключая пациента и проверяя, правильно ли введена труба.

\- Джексон, займешься компрессорами? - Стайлз протягивает Джексону воздушный компрессор и начинает срезать с мужчины одежду, кивая всякий раз, когда Дерек называет очередной необходимый анализ.

\- Нам нужно сделать общий и химический анализ крови, протромбиновое и тромбопластиновое время, узнать группу крови, резус-фактор, сделать пробу на индивидуальную совместимость, и этого парня надо отправлять сразу в операционную, у нас времени на нормальное обследование.

\- Принято, - Стайлз заканчивает раздевать пациента, убирает марлю и вату, которые оставили Скотт с Бойдом.

\- Ого, похоже, пуля перебила артерию, - Дерек подходит к Стайлзу и давит на рану, пока тот тянется Дереку за спину, чтобы захватить с подноса еще ваты, - Лидии понравится.

\- Если, конечно, нам удастся продержать его достаточно долго, чтобы отправить в операционную, - Дерек прижимает пальцами рану, пока Стайлз очищает ее от крови, чтобы дать ему хороший обзор.

\- Хочешь начать прямо здесь?

\- Мы не сможем его перевезти, если не остановим кровотечение, - отвечает Дерек, Стайлз же тем временем уже раскладывает инструменты.  
Эллисон фыркает и пихает Айзека в бок.

\- Ну конечно, никакого сексуального напряжения.

Лидия выгибает безупречную бровь.

\- А разве были еще какие-то варианты? Только взгляни, как они работают вместе. Даже Эйдан - а ведь он ассистировал мне несколько лет - не мог настолько хорошо предугадать, что мне понадобится, в отличие от Стайлза, которому удается делать это для Дерека. А Дерек здесь сколько, шесть месяцев?

\- Семь, - неожиданно говорит слегка запыхавшийся Скот. Он целует Эллисон в щеку и приобнимает ее, - Блин, я реально боялся, что мы его не довезем, - Скотт отходит к стойке администратора, чтобы отдать формуляр пациента, который он заполнял на вызове.

\- Я не понимаю, - нахмурившийся Айзек через окно смотрит на то, как Стайлз подает Дереку инструменты, как они склоняются над мужчиной на столе и как Джексон пристально изучает потолок, закачивая воздух в легкие пациента.

\- Только взгляни на них, Айзек, - Лидия подбородком указывает на хирурга и его фельдшера за стеклом, - они не просто работают вместе; это больше похоже на слаженный танец. Очевидно же.

Эллисон согласно кивает:

\- Наверное, поэтому они постоянно воюют, когда не работают вместе: в реанимации напряжение накапливается, а выплескивается за ее пределами.

\- В точку, - Лидия похлопывает Эллисон по руке и улыбается - Кроме того, не знаю как насчет Дерека, но у Стайлза уже очень давно не было секса. Он ни о ком не упоминал с тех пор, как встретил того парня на конференции в конце весны. Рано или поздно между ними что-то произойдет. Это просто вопрос времени, - Дерек внезапно поднимает на них взгляд и показывает Лидии большой палец. Та кивает ему в ответ.

\- Эллисон, хватай записи Стайлза. Жду тебя в операционной через пять минут.

Дерек и Стайлз выходят из комнаты вслед за тележкой, аккуратно стягивают свои перчатки с халатами и бросают их в специальную мусорку.

\- Стайлз, может, ты объяснишь мне, почему считаешь, что лучшее место для расширителей – это куча инструментов в углу травматологического кабинета?

\- Ох, Хейл, отвали, ты и заметил только потому, что я был слишком занят, выполняя твою работу, пока ты пялился по сторонам.

Они, продолжая препираться, идут по этажу к двойным дверям, ведущим в часовню при госпитале.

\- Ладно, я в деле, - говорит Айзек, садится в кресло-каталку и начинает на ней кружиться.

\- В каком деле? – Джексон хмурится. Он все еще сражается с узлом на своем практически чистом – ведь он почти ничего не делал сегодня - желтом халате.

\- Как сказала Лидия? Это только вопрос времени? - Айзек изгибается, доставая бумажник из заднего кармана, – Ставлю пятьдесят баксов, что это произойдет на Хэллоуин, - он кидает несколько купюр на рецепшн.

Скотт, хмурясь, смотрит на Айзека:

\- Ребят, я думаю, не стоит заключать пари на то, когда Стайлз…

\- Почему на Хэллоуин? - спрашивает Эллисон, рассеянно поглаживая затылок Скотта, который закрыл глаза и теперь нежно улыбается.

Айзек пожимает плечами.

\- Потому что это Хэллоуин. Куча славных детишек, одетых оборотнями и тому подобное. Они будут умиляться друг другу, пока… ну ты понял.

\- Ага, - фыркает Джексон, - ведь куча вопящих, блюющих детей – это так романтично, - он достает свой бумажник, - Ставлю пятьдесят, что это произойдет на День благодарения. Эти два неудачника трахнутся у стены, чтобы спастись от одиночества, навеваемого чередой праздников.

\- Ну ты и козел, Джексон, - рычит Скотт. Джексон закатывает глаза, хватает карту и уходит в отделение неотложной хирургии искать байкера, которому надо наложить швы.

\- Рождество, - Дэнни бросает свою ставку в общую кучу, - счастливые семьи, украшения, гоголь-моголь и хорошее настроение. Они наконец-то поймут, что созданы друг для друга.

Айзек усмехается:

\- Какой же ты сентиментальный, малыш Дэнни.

\- Сказал человек, который считает, что победят _милые детишки._

\- Следующее полнолуние, - Эллисон тянется через стойку и кидает в общую стопку несколько купюр, деликатно поморщившись от жалобного поскуливания Скотта, которого предали, – Да ладно тебе, Скотт, мы просто немного развлечемся. Знаешь, все эти травмы... Люди ведут себя странно во время полной луны. У некоторых от такого создается определенное настроение.

У Скотта слегка перекашивается лицо:

\- Именно поэтому каждый раз после реально жутких переломов и ран, с которыми сюда привозят, ты буквально запрыгиваешь на меня?

Эллисон улыбается, демонстрируя ямочки. Она берет со стола медкарту, легко целует Скотта в щеку и направляется к лифтам.

Айзек, бочком подвинувшись к Скотту, смотрит ей вслед.

\- Чувак, твоя девушка меня пугает.

\- Ты бы видел ее с арбалетом, - фыркает Скотт.

\- Так на что ставишь ты, Скотт? - Дэнни сгребает в одну кучу деньги и берет ручку с бумагой, чтобы записать ставки.

Скотт сердито смотрит на него.

\- Да не буду я ни на что ставить! Стайлз мне как брат, я даже думать не хочу о нем и Дереке в таком контексте! - он зажмуривается и содрогается от представленной картины. Потом он открывает глаза и смотрит на Айзека и Дэнни, – Вам, кстати, тоже не стоило бы, они ведь и ваши друзья.

\- Думаю, оно и к лучшему, что Скотт не присоединится к нам, - пожимает плечами Айзек , - он совершенно не умеет хранить секреты.

\- Я умею!

Звонит телефон, Дэнни отвечает. Потом он кладет трубку и ухмыляется.

\- Лидия сказала, пятьдесят баксов, и они, в итоге, сделают это в Новый год.

Скотт тяжело вздыхает.

 

*желтый код - В некоторым травматологических центрах это код для вызова бригады реанимации,обычно когда пациент поступает с травмой, непосредственно угрожающей его жизни.  
* эгг-ног - сладкий алкогольный напиток, сделанный из яйц, сахара, молока (или сливок), алкоголя (ром, виски, бренди), специй (корица, мускатный орех или другие по вкусу


	2. 1

1

Хеллоуин наступает двумя неделями позже, и в скорой совершеннейший хаос. Повсюду бегают дети, переворачивают стерильные лотки с инструментами, запутывают важные провода, нажимают разные кнопки на аппаратах и играются с пультами управления от кроватей. Айзек так часто бегает туда-сюда из отделения неотложной хирургии в педиатрию на третьем, что у него начинает кружиться голова. Но что хуже всего, Стайлз и Дерек совершенно не проникаются очарованием детей, как Айзек планировал.

\- Стайлз, ты можешь что-нибудь сделать с этой чертовой сигнализацией, которая срабатывает каждые пять минут?

\- Я тут не причем! Это все маленькое чудовище из пятого бокса*, он выдергивает провода! 

\- Я не могу сосредоточиться на швах, когда мечтаю убить кого-нибудь, Стайлз!

\- Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы я вырубил мелкого засранца, то я, Хейл, предлагаю тебе заткнуться и потерпеть! 

Айзека едва не сбивает ведьмочка, с криком убегающая от мальчика-мумии; свисающая с его рук и ног туалетная бумага волочится следом. Айзек вздыхает и направляется к рецепшену, показывая средний палец Дэнни в ответ на его многозначительную усмешку.

\- Ночь еще не кончилась, Дэнни.

Дэнни приподнимет бровь, глядя поверх башни из карт пациентов, где описываются разные степени болей в животе.

\- Приятель, тебе придется пойти на крайние меры, если ты хочешь сорвать куш.

Айзек кривится и, глядя на людей, заполонивших весь этаж реаниматалогии, задается вопросом: как он вообще додумался выбрать именно Хэллоуин, и что ему сделать, чтобы повысить свои шансы на победу. Его глаза загораются при виде маленькой девочки, одиноко сидящей на каталке и болтающей ногами, хоть в глазах и стоят слезы. Айзек расплывается в улыбке.

\- Кажется, я придумал отличную штуку, - говорит он Дэнни и устремляется к девочке. 

________________________________________

 

\- Эй, Стайлз! - Айзек, нервно покусывая губу, прокрадывается туда, где старший медбрат занимается пополнением запаса одноразовых мисок для пациентов. 

\- Что я могу сделать для тебя, друг мой? – Стайлз держит мальчишку, одетого в костюм Капитана Америка и тащит его обратно в одиночный бокс, где его утомленная мама сидит с дочерью-Спайдерменом, которая отказывается снимать свою маску, рыдает и говорит, что ее сейчас стошнит. 

\- Там во второй травме маленькая девочка с очень скверной раной на голове. Проблема в том, что она совсем одна. Ее отцу пришлось подняться в радиологию с ее сестрой.

Стайлз, словно тисками, сжимает руку Айзека.

\- Она плачет и кричит?

Айзек морщится. Черт побери. 

\- Хм, нет.

Стайлз облегченно вздыхает.

\- Фантастика. Островок тишины и спокойствия, в которых я так нуждаюсь, - он хлопает Айзека по руке, - спасибо, чувак. Я посижу с ней, пока доктор не придет наложить ей швы.  
________________________________________

 

\- Дерек? Во второй травме пациента надо зашить.

Дерек хмуро смотрит на Айзека, который всеми силами старается сохранить невинное выражение лица.

\- Разве тебе не надо развозить пациентов?

Айзек пожимает плечами.

\- Только что пришло сообщение от Стайлза. Маленькая девочка, выглядит весьма неважно.

\- Ладно, скажи ему, я буду через секунду, - Дерек возвращается к пациенту из девятого бокса и заканчивает делать пометки в его карте, Айзек же бредет обратно к Дэнни и облокачивается на стойку.

\- Даже не думай, будто я не знаю, что ты затеял, - Эллисон, приподняв бровью, смотрит на Айзека и потуже затягивает шнурок на своих форменных штанах.   
Айзек ухмыляется.

\- Не припомню в правилах пункта, который запрещал бы слегка подталкивать их в верном направлении.

Джексон кидает еще одну папку на верхушку покачивающейся Пизанской башни из карт пациентов, стоящей перед Дэнни, усмехается, когда друг пихает его в бок, и спрашивает:

\- Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что если засунуть их в комнату с хныкающей малявкой, то это поможет тебе сорвать джек-пот? 

В ответ Айзек кивает на окно в комнату.

\- Взгляни сам.

Спору нет, ребенок очарователен. Она одета в костюмчик оборотня, длинные темные волосы заплетены в косички, большие коричневые уши прикреплены к ободку. На ней коричневые леггинсы и бежевый топ, черные перчатки и ботиночки с маленькими волчьими когтями. Ее топ залит медленно подсыхающей кровью из раны на лбу, а большие голубые глаза полны слез, когда она отважно поднимает их на нагнувшегося к ней Дерека. Стайлз, сидя на смотровом столе, бережно прижимает девочку к себе. Он поглаживает ее по щеке, нашептывая что-то ей на ухо, пока Дерек ее осматривает. 

\- Черт меня побери, - выдыхает Джексон, когда Стайлз говорит что-то такое, отчего и девочка, и Дерек улыбаются ему, Стайлз снова проводит рукой по щечке девочки, а потом тянется к Дереку, чтобы проделать с ним то же самое.

Айзек торжествующе ухмыляется, ведь победа уже практически у него в кармане!

И в этот момент девочка резко выпрямляется, широко распахивает глаза, а затем ее тошнит прямо на белый халат Дерека. Дерек глазами мечет молнии в Стайлза, который отчаянно пытается одновременно и утешить девочку, и не заржать над видом Дерека, а затем отец девочки входит в комнату, и все кончено.  
Дерек тащится к выходу вслед за Стайлзом, который продолжает хихикать, прикрываясь ладонью, и не видит, что Дерек уже снял свой испачканный рвотой халат и готовится бросить его Стайлзу прямо на голову.

Стайлз возмущенно вопит и скидывает на пол противную тряпку.

\- Ты такая задница, Хейл!

\- Не больше, чем ты, Стилински, - кричит Дерек на ходу, вихрем мчась в раздевалку. Стайлз следует за ним, с его губ сыпятся поистине впечатляющие проклятья, не говоря уже о той выразительной жестикуляции, которую он исполняет для удаляющейся спины Дерека. 

Айзек горестно вздыхает, и Дэнни утешительно похлопывает его по плечу.

\- Ну, ты хотя бы попытался, чувак, - сочувствует ему Дэнни, в то время как громко гогочущий Джексон уходит, а Эллисон улыбается, демонстрируя ямочки.

А ведь он был так близок.

 

*больничный бокс - больничная палата для изолированного пребывания больных, оборудованная отдельным входом и санузлом.


	3. 2

2  
Следующее полнолуние случается неделей позже, и, как и предсказывалось, приемный покой скорой настолько забит разного рода безумцами, что Эллисон едва ли хватает времени думать о своей ставке (предмете спора), не говоря уже о том, чтобы как-то подтолкнуть развитие событий в свою пользу. Она зашила нескольких посетителей бара для байкеров, которые видимо, решили, что бить бутылки о головы друг друга - это отличный способ провести вечер. Лидия промчалась по этажу пару часов назад, раздав диагнозы передозировщиков, количество которых в полнолуние увеличивается втрое. Скотт так часто ходит туда-сюда по отделению, громко хлопая дверью, что создается впечатление, будто он привязан резиночкой, что Эллисон совсем не удивило бы. Айзек, Джексон и даже Дэнни носятся из одного конца этажа в другой, выскакивают из радиологии в гистологию для кровопускания и обратно, пополняют запасы инструментов в шкафах и лотках и практически тонут в пациентах, их семьях и амбулаторных картах. И на фоне всего этого Стайлз и Дерек, которые кричат друг на друга через холл с тех самых пор, как приехали на смену вместе.

\- Стайлз, почему карты пациента из шестого бокса нет на месте?

\- Потому что она у меня в руках, Дерек.

\- Как ты предлагаешь мне лечить пациентов, когда я даже не знаю, что с ними случилось? 

\- Как ты предлагаешь мне обновлять карты, не притрагиваясь к ним?

\- Ты можешь трогать все, что тебе хочется, но зачем тебе обязательно уносить их?

\- Может быть, я делаю это просто чтобы позлить тебя, Хейл?

\- Я бы не удивился.

\- Ох, ну укуси же меня, Дерек.

\- Твои шансы тают на глазах, Арджент, - шепчет Джексон Эллисон на ухо, когда они оба останавливаются у стойки администратора, чтобы понаблюдать, как Дерек и Стайлз борются за карту пациента, пациент же с немым вопросом в глазах ошеломлено смотрит на них из своей кровати, - Тебе придется постараться, если хочешь выиграть у меня. 

Эллисон не удостаивает его ответом, потому что в ту же секунду дверь отделения распахивается снова. Скотт опасно балансирует на своей стороне каталки. 

\- Поступление! - кричин он, пока Бойд толкает каталку в направлении первой реанимации, и вдруг все вокруг замирают, узнав униформу, в которую одет пациент. 

\- Папа? - Стайлз запутывается в собственных ногах, когда в спешке кидается каталке наперерез. Дерек, обхватив Стайлза за талию, не дает ему упасть - Скотт, скажи, что это не мой отец. 

\- Это не я, Стайлз, - шериф Стилински, идущей следом за каталкой, толчком открывает двери отделения. 

\- Один из ваших заместителей, шериф? - спрашивает Дерек и вместе со Стайлзом бросается в реанимацию. 

\- К счастью, нет, - шериф, прислонившись к косяку, наблюдает за Стайлзом, нагнувшимся над Скоттом, который давит руками на мужчину на столе, - Парень полагал, что, одев форму полицейского, сможет незамеченным уйти со взлома с проникновением, - он посмеивается и трет губы большим пальцем в провальной попытке скрыть улыбку, - Как видишь, он не рассчитывал встретить там сторожевого пса. 

\- Бог мой, что это была за собака, адская гончая? - Стайлз продолжает давить на рану, когда Скотт спрыгивает с каталки на пол, – По моей команде, раз, два, подъем, - Бойд и Скотт переносят пациента на кровать и отступают, когда Стайлз и Дерек начинают туго бинтовать живот мужчины. 

\- Иисусе, это что, его кишки?

\- Дэнни, - кричит Стайлз через открытую дверь в сторону администратора, - Звони Эрике, скажи ей, что нам здесь от нее нужна общая хирургия, и срочно!

\- Эллисон, останешься здесь? 

\- Ты шутишь? Да я в жизни это не пропущу! - довольная Эллисон вприпрыжку бежит в комнату, пока Джексон рычит и в бешенстве уносится прочь. Шериф уходит, разговаривая по рации. 

Стайлз передает Эллисон заботу об обработке глубоких рваных ран, а сам отходит и прислоняется к столу, пытаясь отдышаться и перестать дрожать.

\- Я думал…

\- Я знаю, Стайлз, - Дерек подходит к нему сзади почти вплотную, так и не сняв перчаток, сжимает плечо Стайлза, а потом скользит рукой по его спине вниз, – Но он в порядке, твой отец в порядке. Хочешь взять перерыв? 

Стайлз выдыхает и медленно качает головой, Эллисон усмехается и вскидывает бровь, глядя на Айзека через смотровое окно. Он и Дэнни смотрят, как Стайлз, ища поддержку и опору, откидывается Дереку на грудь. 

\- Нет, я в норме. Спасибо, Дерек.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, Стайлз.

Эллисон задерживает дыхание, когда Стайлз выпрямляется и поворачивается к Дереку, и ей приходится прикусить губу, чтобы удержаться от восторженного визга, потому что Дерек не отодвигается, и они смотрят друг на друга, и Эллисон уже собирается выиграть…

А потом парень на столе внезапно резко садится, отталкивая Эллисон, и пытается слезть. Он, несомненно, полон решимости сбежать, несмотря на лоскуты кожи, которые отпадают с его брюшной полости. 

Шериф вбегает в комнату и помогает Дереку уложить парня обратно в кровать, пока Стайлз матерится себе под нос, подскользнувшись на крови, покрывающей линолеум, а Дерек огрызается на него, потому что преступника первым делом надо пристегивать наручниками к кровати. 

\- Из парня вываливаются внутренности, Дерек, я реально думал, что все остальное могло бы подождать! 

\- Стайлз, протокол существует не без причины! 

Эллисон отступает вбок, чтобы пациента взяли под стражу, после чего она сможет вернуться к своей работе. Дэнни с сочувствием смотрит на нее, а Айзек утешающе гладит по руке: 

\- Ты была почти у цели, Эллисон, так что не принимай близко к сердцу.

Эллисон поворачивается к нему. Она широко улыбается от уха до уха так, что мощь ее ямочек почти сбивает с ног: 

\- Ты ведь видел, да? У него все кишки были наружу! Я видела его почки, Айзек! - она оглядывает отделение горящими глазами, - Где Скотт? 

Эллисон убегает искать своего парня, а Айзек смотрит на Дэнни:

\- Кажется, она не так уже сильно расстроилась из-за своего проигрыша. 

Дэнни вскидывает бровь:

\- Она все еще пугает тебя, да?

Айзек кивает:

\- Если честно, я напуган до усрачки.


	4. 3

3  
Занимается зарей утреннее небо Дня благодарения, а Джексон, навалившись на стойку регистрации, увещевает Дэнни. 

\- Да ладно тебе, дружище, я ведь лишь чуть-чуть увеличу сроки.

\- Слишком поздно, Джексон, надо было говорить до того, как мы сделали ставки.

\- Что говорить? - остановившаяся рядом с ними Эллисон убирает в хвост свои длинные темные волосы. 

\- Джексон хочет, чтобы его предсказание распространялось еще и на завтра. 

\- Черная пятница* – такая же часть Дня благодарения, как и сегодняшний день!

Эллисон фыркает:

\- О, ну понятно. Теперь ты понял, насколько удачным оказалось мое предсказание, и решил, что от всех тех травм, с которыми придут в Черную пятницу, у ребят зачешется в нужных местах. 

В ответ Джексон зубасто улыбается ей:

\- Арджент, и как это МакКол с тобой уживается? Представить себе не могу, как ему удается справиться со всеми твоими кинками.

\- Уиттмор, ты даже не представляешь, какие кинки есть у Скотта. 

\- И-и-и предлагаю сохранить это в тайне ото всех, - Стайлз бедром отпихивает Эллисон и принимается рыться в куче карт пациентов, наваленных перед Дэнни, - Скотт уже выдал слишком много лишней информации, я бы не хотел еще и от тебя получить ее , - он хмурится, разглядывая карту в своих руках, а затем поворачивается в сторону холла.

\- Дерек, твою мать, сколько раз мне просить тебя подписывать эти чертовы эпикризы*? 

Он в бешенстве проносится по этажу, и Эллисон с Джексоном могут наблюдать, как Дерек что-то злобно брюзжит себе под нос, отчего Стайлз в районе щек покрывается некрасивыми красными пятнами. 

\- Никаких продлений, Джексон, - заявляет Дэнни из-за вороха карт, – Это случится сегодня, или ты проиграл.

\- Ну давай, Махелани, сделай это для меня и, обещаю, ты узнаешь, насколько благодарным я умею быть.

\- Спасибо за предложение, но ты совсем не в моем вкусе.

\- Сучка, да я по вкусу каждому.

Дэнни смеряет ординатора оценивающим взглядом, согласно кивает, а потом пожимает плечами: 

\- Все еще не выиграл. 

\- Да черт бы тебя побрал! 

Эллисон смеется и выхватывает из кучи карточек следующую папку. 

\- Тебе придется постараться, если ты все-таки хочешь победить сегодня, - она кивает в сторону Стайлза, который на данный момент занят попытками размозжить Дереку голову металлическим держателем для карты. Дерек отбивается от держателя, хватается за стетоскоп, болтающийся на шее у медбрата, как за поводок и отпихивает Стайлза в сторону. 

Дэнни усмехается, Эллисон убегает разбираться с очередным пациентом, а Джексон вздыхает.

 

* Черная пятница - пятница после Дня благодарения в США. С нее начинается традиционный рождественский сезон распродаж.

*Эпикриз - суждение о состоянии больного, о диагнозе, причинах возникновения и развитии болезни, об обосновании и результатах лечения, формулируемое по завершении лечения или на определённом его этапе.

________________________________________

На этаже тихо, у Джексона почти закончилась смена, поэтому он идет в комнату отдыха, чтобы перехватить чашечку кофе до того, как ему придется ехать к родителем на обед. Дэнни, развалившись на одном из диванов и перекинув ноги через подлокотник, играет на телефоне в Angry Birds и ругается. Стайлз и Дерек сидят за одним из столиков и язвительно пикируются на тему можно ли считать помидоры приемлемым наполнителем для сэндвича. 

\- От них хлеб становится влажным, Стайлз, это мерзко.

\- Очевидно, что ты никогда не пробовал Фирменный БЛТ* Стилински.

\- Очевидно, что если Т означает томат, то я его не хочу.

\- Да ты сэндвичный варвар!

\- А ты сэндвичный барыга*.

\- Итак, - громко говорит Джекон, отчасти потому, что у него есть план как заставить их через пять минут уже трахаться в комнате для отдыха персонала*, и отчасти из-за желания заткнуть их к чертовой матери, - Кто как собирается праздновать День благодарения?

\- Итан после смены поведет меня ужинать, - говорит Дэнни, не отрываясь от мобильника.

\- Ого, в какое-то особенное место? - Эллисон, пританцовывая, входит в комнату и наливает себе кофе, ее взгляд перебегает с Джексона на Стайлза с Дереком и обратно.

\- Ну конечно в особенное, - Джексон хлопает Дэнни по спине, отчего тот промахивается мимо свинки, – Ведь День благодарения надо проводить с теми, кого любишь ты и кто любит тебя, - он со значением кивает головой, словно знает, о чем говорит, и, сузив глаза, бросает взгляд на задушено хихикающую Эллисон.

\- Чистая правда, брат, - неожиданно соглашается Стайлз, который откинулся на спинку своего стула и теперь исподтишка бросает в Дерека помидорные семечки. Дерек пинает его под столом.

\- Ну а у тебя, Стайлз, запланировано на праздники какое-нибудь горячее свидание?

Стайлз усмехается Джексону в ответ:

\- Естественно. Но не до выходных, я на смене до полуночи. 

\- А какие планы у тебя, Дерек? - спрашивает Эллисон, а Джексон осторожно рассматривает Дерека, не сводящего взгляда со Стайлза. 

\- У меня тоже ночная смена. Сестра занята работой, так что мы с ней встретимся на выходных и отметим тогда.

\- Да она просто хочет избежать пытки любоваться на твою хмурую рожу все праздники, - невнятно бормочет Стайлз, пережевывая огромный кусок сэндвича. 

\- Во всяком случае, мы не настолько зависимы друг от друга, что планируем свои смены так, чтобы они совпадали. 

\- Это не зависимость, это называется быть хорошим сыном!

\- Это называется ограничивать жизнь своего отца настолько, что он и миссис МакКол вынуждены любоваться на твою глупую рожу, а ведь могли бы заниматься тем, чем обычно занимаются взрослые свободные люди.

\- Им нравится, что я там! 

– Ну конечно же нравится, Стайлз! Какой разговор! И трахаться им, конечно же, совсем не хочется.

Стайлз в ужасе зажмуривается и бросает в Дерека кусочек помидора.

– Бог мой, заткнись!

\- Ну ладно, - громко говорит Эллисон, когда Дерек встряхивает свою содовую и открывает ее прямо в лицо Стайлзу, заливая газировкой халаты на них обоих, - Я думаю, это знак того, что мне надо пойти и найти себе пациентов. А ты – шепчет она Джексону на ухо, - достойно признай свое поражение. 

\- Джексон не узнал бы достоинство, даже если бы оно ему зарядило в лицо с разворота, - говорит Дэнни, не поднимая взгляда от телефона.

Джексон смотрит, как Дерек и Стайлз выходят из комнаты в поисках парочки чистых халатов, и стонет, в отчаянии уткнувшись в ладони.

 

*БЛТ (Бекон, Латук, Томат) один из вариантов сэндвича с беконом. Стандартный БТ делается из пяти ингредиентов: бекон, латук, томат, майонез, хлеб.

* Барыга – в смысле дилер, продавец наркотиков.

* Комната отдыха персонала - это комната в больнице с диваном или двухъярусной кроватью. Предназначена для отдыха персонала, когда врачи на вызове или на смене.


	5. 4

4  
\- Если ты планируешь повесить омелу и силой заставить их поцеловаться под ней, то это не зачтется, ты же понимаешь.

Дэнни заканчивает вешать простерилизованные украшения под потолком над своим столом и оглядывается на оккупировавшую его кресло Лидию, которая, вскинув бровь, смотрит на него снизу вверх.

\- Я и не рассчитывал, что искусственная омела засчитается, - Дэнни спускается с лестницы и оглядывает плоды своих усилий. Светло-зеленое украшение висит криво, и одного порыва ветра хватит, чтобы оно упало кому-нибудь на голову, но он обязан был его повесить.

\- Так каков твой план?

\- Нет никакого плана, я жду, что сработает естественная праздничная магия Рождества.

\- А еще ты хочешь подстроить так, чтобы в Секретном Санте* Стайлз и Дерек оказались в паре друг с другом, - говорит Джексон, подтягивается и садится на стойку.

\- А потом ты посоветуешь каждому из них, что лучше всего подарить друг другу, - добавляет Айзек, направляясь в радиологию, куда он везет каталку с пациенткой. Он поднимает руку, чтобы «дать пять» Дэнни, и чуть не врезается кроватью в стену.

\- Дэнни, коварный ты тип, - хищно улыбается Лидия и кивает головой в молчаливом одобрении гениальной задумки Дэнни, - Так твой план в том, что они откроют свои подарки на нашей сегодняшней встрече днем и упадут друг другу в объятия в окружении искусственной омелы и гоголь-моголя?

\- Типа того.

\- Вполне приличный план.

\- Спасибо.

\- За исключением того, что не сработает.

Они все поворачиваются к Скотту, который подошел сзади и теперь роется в своей служебной сумке, чтобы пополнить запас перчаток.

\- Почему не сработает? - Дэнни оскорбляется до глубины души, – Идеальный же план.

\- Согласен, но только не в случае Стайлза, - у Скотта на лице написано что-то вроде “да вы шутите что ли?” – Ведь еще не Рождество, поэтому Стайлз ни одного подарка не откроет до рождественского утра. Это его правило номер один.

\- Упс, - широко улыбается Лидия, когда Дэнни начинает материться себе под нос.

\- Я обязан убедиться, что в этом году он сделает исключение.

Скотт фыркает:

\- Угу. Ну удачи тебе, чувак.

 

________________________________________

\- Секретный Санта!

Дэнни хватает маленькую настольную елочку и коробку с подарками, которая стоит у него под столом, и расставляет все это на рецепшене. Самое время для того, чтобы по-быстрому отметить Рождество: на этаже реаниматологии все спокойно, день накануне Сочельника всегда немного ленивей остальных, потому что люди сидят по домам, обессилев от шоппинга и накапливая силы для завтрашнего кулинарного марафона. Эрика и Лидия в хирургии, бездельничают у рецепшена, Скотт и Бойд только что вернулись с последнего вызова. Стайлз и Дерек стоят у шкафов с инструментами и спорят о сортировке желудочных зондов по размерам трубок.

Эллисон первая открывает свой подарок и слегка безумно улыбается, обнаружив книгу по исследованиям травм. Она тут же принимается листать страницы и показывает всем весьма графичные картинки. Айзек бледнеет и склоняется над столом.

\- Больше никогда и ничего ей не куплю. От одного взгляда в эту книгу мне стали сниться кошмары.

Дэнни утешительно похлопывает его по руке и протягивает Эрике ее подарок. Эрика с радостным визгом принимает экстра черную подводку для глаз и благодарно обнимает Бойда.

\- Стайлз! Дерек! Идите сюда и открывайте свои подарки!

Стайлз отвлекается от баталии с Дереком и тумбой с инструментами и машет им рукой.

\- О, я ужасно благодарен! Я открою свой дома, утром.

Дэнни надувает губы:

\- Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы человек, который сделал тебе эти подарок, увидел твою реакцию?

\- Я железно уверен, кто бы ни оказался моим Сантой, он сможет потерпеть, пока я найду его и поблагодарю, - он выхватывает у Дерека охапку запакованных трубок - Дерек, эти детского размера, а здесь взрослый ящик.

\- Они должны лежать рядом, Стайлз, в одном ящике. Только так люди смогут найти то, что они ищут.

\- И они найдут то, что ищут, Дерек, если посмотрят в правильных местах.

\- А что насчет тебя, Дерек? – в отчаянии спрашивает Дэнни. Успех его плана целиком и полностью зависит от того, будут ли они находиться в одной комнате на момент, когда откроют свои подарки. Он дал им четкие инструкции насчет подарков: красная худи для Стайлза, потому что свою он носит так часто, что та уже износилась. И пара перчаток подходящих к мотоциклетным кожаным штанам - для Дерека. Дэнни, в поисках идеального подарка, даже подслушивал их разговоры пару недель назад, и теперь, открыв свои подарки, парни увидели бы, что идеально подходят друг другу.

\- На самом деле, мне надо идти. Я сегодня вечером ужинаю кое с кем, - Дерек скидывает оставшиеся трубки Стайлзу в руки и ухмыляется, когда они проскальзывают между пальцами фельдшера и падают на пол.

Стайлз посылает проклятья в спину уходящего Дерека и как попало запихивает трубки в ящики шкафа.

\- А моя смена закончилась несколько минут назад, так что мне пора идти готовить ужин отцу, - он на прощанье машет рукой заговорщикам, собравшимся у рецепшена, - Желаю хорошо повеселиться, парни, - он улыбается им и вслед за Дереком направляется в раздевалку.

Скотт смеется и хлпает по плечу несчастного Дэнни.

\- Говорил же я тебе, чувак, он никогда не нарушает это правило.

Дэнни со стоном откидывается в кресле.

 

*Секретный Санта - рождественская церемония анонимного обмена подарками группой людей.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поздравляю всех с прекрасным праздником! :)  
> Желаю весеннего солнца, тепла, ярких красок, интересных текстов и чтобы канон, наконец-то, додал стерека! :)

5

В канун Нового года персонал празднует почти с самого утра. Комнату отдыха украсили от и до, все сотрудники внесли свою лепту, принеся еду и напитки, и заставив ими стол до тех пор, как он не начал скрипеть под тяжестью угощений. Весь день в отделение реаниматологии заскакивали люди, выкраивая минутку во время своей смены, а потом, закончив, возвращаются насовсем и охотно принимают из рук Лидии её фирменный гоголь-моголь. 

Сама Лидия, еще два часа назад расписавшаяся в книге прихода-ухода, руководит мероприятием, усевшись на микроволновку, как на трон. Бойд уже пришел со смены и подпирает выдохшуюся Эрику: большую часть дня она восстанавливала мужчине разорвавшуюся селезенку, а остальное время громко жаловалась, что пропустила все веселье. Скотт отметился на выходе тогда же и теперь уныло бродит по комнате, ожидая, когда у Эллисон закончится смена, и они поедут домой встречать Новый год вместе. 

У Джексона сегодня не было смены, но, несмотря на свое заявление, что он скорее согласится заиметь прыщ на заднице, чем проведет время в госпитале с остальными неудачниками, пришел пару часов назад и в настоящий момент уничтожает содержимое блюда с крабовыми кексами, дразня Скотта насчет того, что его продинамили. 

Но Лидия сосредотачивается на Стайлзе, который только что воспользовался внезапным затишьем в смотровой и прокрался в комнату отдыха, чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли он ухватить хоть один из блинных рулетиков прежде, чем все их съест Джексон. Дерек все еще в отделении, зашивает пациента, который поторопился вывернуть заряд из фейерверка и в результате взорвал себе половину руки. В мире полно идиотов, и Лидия хочет убедиться, что двое из них в конце концов перестанут тупить и обретут друг друга. 

У нее есть план, и план хороший. Он заключается в ведре гоголь-моголя, значительно разбавленного алкоголем, и в ключе от кладовки. Остальные позорно проиграли, а она, благодаря своему злому гению, пожнет плоды успеха. Она усмехается своим мыслям и скользит за стойку. 

\- Держи-ка, Стайлз, и выпей со мной, - она протягивает ему пластиковый стаканчик, до краев наполненный сливочным ликером, и приобнимает за плечи.   
\- Спасибо, Лидс, - Стайлз, на секунду прижавшись, чмокает ее в висок, делает большой глоток и тотчас же давится им, - Твою мать, Лидия! - он с трудом ловит воздух, глаза слезятся от крепости гоголь-моголя, - Я думал, что он безалкогольный! 

Лидия пожимает плечами:

\- Да, безалкогольный. Был. Я решила слегка оживить вечеринку. 

\- Отличная идея, ребята, - Стайлз пытается увернуться от руки Лидии и отставляет стакан подальше от себя, - Но мне нельзя пить минимум еще час, мне в восемь надо отметиться на выходе. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Стайлз, - мурлычет ему на ухо Лидия, покачивая перед ним отвергнутым стаканом, - Получи удовольствие. Твоя смена скоро кончается, а мы все приглядим за тобой, чтобы ты не пошел кого-нибудь оперировать. 

Стайлз фыркает:

\- Угу, это меня, конечно, обнадеживает.

\- Ну пожалуйста, Стайлз, ради меня, - Лидия взмахивает ресницами и одаривает его улыбкой, от которой у людей обычно стекленеют глаза. Стайлз со стоном стукается затылком о стену.

\- Хорошо! Но если меня уволят за должностное преступление, мою зарплату тебе придется выплачивать из своего оклада.

Лидия подмигивает ему:

\- Вот это мой мальчик. А теперь пей! 

________________________________________

 

Два с половиной часа спустя Стайлз допивает уже второй стакан гоголь-моголя, который конкретно для него минимум наполовину состоит из рома. Лидия наблюдает, как Стайлз ведет себя все свободней, все более бестолково, но вместе с тем спокойней размахивает конечностями; он расслаблен и доволен. Самое время привести в исполнение вторую часть ее плана. 

Лидия не нуждается в публике, которая признает гениальность ее задумки, просто она настолько хорошо продумывает план действий, что зрители находятся сами собой. Элиссон наконец-то пришла со смены и с энтузиазмом здоровается со Скоттом в углу комнаты отдыха. Айзек только что поднялся, чтобы поздравить всех с Новым годом, а Дэнни все-таки сумел покинуть свой пост администратора и застать остатки праздничного стола. Лидия хватает Стайлза за руку и тянет его с собой из комнаты, прекрасно осознавая, что сейчас все на них смотрят и теряются в догадках, что же она задумала. 

\- Давай-ка, сладкий, у меня есть для тебя работенка, - она тянет его за собой в холл и останавливается перед кладовкой. 

\- Л-и-и-идия, - драматично стонет Стайлз, - Ты меня напоила, а теперь просишь поработать? Ты жестока, и я тебя ненавижу.

\- Ты меня обожаешь и сам прекрасно это знаешь. И это не работа. Мне просто нужна твоя помощь, чтобы устроить сюрприз кое-кому.

\- Сюрприз? Кому? - оживляется Стайлз, в глазах у него разгорается озорное любопытство. 

\- Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь, - Лидия подмигивает ему и отпирает дверь, - Подожди меня здесь минутку, ладно?

\- Что? Зачем? – спрашивает Стайлз, но она молча толкает его внутрь и тут же закрывает дверь. Лидия уходит, оставляя Стайлза барабанить в дверь и жаловаться на темноту.

Дерека она находит у стола Дэнни. Дерек, склонившись, заполняет карту пациента и уже готов сдавать смену.

\- Дерек, ты не мог бы помочь мне кое с чем, прежде чем уйдешь?

Дерек кладет карту и поднимает взгляд на Лидию.

\- Конечно, что тебе надо?

\- Мне нужен кто-нибудь сильный и достаточно высокий, чтобы достать до полки, до которой мне не дотянуться.

Дерек вскидывает брови.

\- И почему ты не попросила Джексона помочь тебе?

\- Чтобы он вообразил себе, что и от него может быть какая-то польза? – насмешничает Лидия, и Дерек усмехается. 

\- Ну ладно. Показывай, где я тебе нужен.

Лидия возвращается с ним к кладовке и прячет улыбку, когда понимает, что из-за двери не слышно ни воплей, ни стука. Очевидно, Стайлз решил поберечь дыхание, как Лидия и предполагала. Она открывает дверь и жестом приглашает Дерека пройти вперед, другую руку кладет ему на спину и вталкивает его в дверной проем, после чего снова со стуком захлопывает дверь. 

\- Лидия, что…

\- Извините, мальчики, но вы не выйдете оттуда до тех пор, пока не оттрахаете друг друга до потери сознания. Нам приходится каждый божий день сталкиваться с вашим невыносимым сексуальным напряжением, и это уже слегка достало. 

\- Лидия, - кричит через дверь Дерек, а Стайлз визжит “Мать моя женщина!” 

Лидия же лишь ухмыляется и возвращается в комнату отдыха, ее шагам идеально аккомпанирует очередь из барабанных ударов в дверь. В комнате Лидия наливает себе бокал гоголь-моголя, в разумных дозах разбавленного алкоголем (в отличие от того, что она залила в Стайлза) и невозмутимо потягивает его, ожидая когда кто-нибудь спросит чем это она занималась. Скорее всего это будет Джексон. 

\- Так, ты что-то замышляешь, - громко говорит Джексон, обвиняющее тыкая в нее пальцем, - Рассказывай, что ты сделала.

\- О, ничего особенного, - безмятежно отвечает Лидия, рассматривая ногти, - Всего-то обеспечила себе победу в нашем маленьком споре.

\- Что? Как? - Айзек, нахмурившись, от удивления подскакивает на диване.

\- Просто удивительно, какие чудеса творят немного алкоголя и замкнутое пространство, - если честно, она не ждет, что они набросятся друг на друга, но просто поговорят и признаются, что нравятся друг другу. Но Лидия на всякий случай улыбается загадочно, и Скотт стонет:

\- Лидия, что ты сделала?

\- Через десять минут идите со мной, и вы все увидите, - она небрежно усаживается в кресло и тянется за журналом, чтобы полистать его в ожидании. Свой выигрыш она потратит на пару новых туфель.


	7. +1

+1

Почти двадцать минут спустя целая группа стояла под дверью кладовки в холле. Они были бы здесь и раньше, но Айзек с Джексоном затеяли спор из-за последнего кусочка крабового кекса. Дискуссия закончилась Айзеком, перепачканным в соусе с ног до головы, и с Джексоном с листьями салата в волосах, что делало его похожим на очень раздраженный гарнир. Скотт топчется позади Эллисон в хвосте группы, всем своим видом выражая нежелание участвовать в происходящем, но и спорить с подругой тоже не хочет. Айзек и Джексон по-прежнему сверлят друг друга взглядами поверх головы Дэнни, который стоит между ними, прислонившись к стене напротив закрытой двери.

Сейчас за дверью тихо, но стоит Лидии придвинуться поближе, и она слышит невнятный шепот и звук чего-то, падающего на пол. Либо они решили помириться и разговаривают, либо их ссоры стали проходить гораздо тише, нежели обычно. Лидия усмехается и молча вставляет ключ в замок. 

\- О мой бог! - пронзительно кричит Стайлз, а Дэнни давится собственной слюной, Скот издает стон, полный боли, и утыкается лицом в белое пальто Эллисон.

\- Твою мать, - шепчет Джексон, Айзек же срывается на истеричное хихиканье. У Эллисон и Лидии хватает приличия покраснеть при виде картины, развернувшейся перед ними. 

Стайлз и Дерек обнажены по пояс, Стайлз, упираясь спиной в металлический стеллаж, закинул Дереку ноги на талию. Вся шея Стайлза расцвела засосами, одну руку он засунул Дереку в штаны где-то в районе задницы, а спина самого Дерека выглядит так, словно он боролся с особо агрессивной кошкой. 

\- Вон. Отсюда, - рычит Дерек и, не дожидаясь, пока дверь закроется, возвращается к вылизыванию своих меток на ключицах Стайлза, который издает настолько порнографический стон, что Скотт, спотыкаясь, кидается к двери и снова захлопывает ее с громким стуком. 

Лидия моргает, а потом на ее лице снова появляется улыбка, которую она, поворачиваясь, демонстрирует всем собравшимся. Они выглядят весьма шокированными. Все, кроме Скотта: того, кажется, подташнивает до зелени на лице. 

\- Деньги на бочку, парни. Я иду покупать себе новые туфли. 

Все хором стонут и спускаются в холл, к столу Дэнни, где тот хранил собранные ставки до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не выиграет. 

\- Ну почему выиграла именно ты? - почти рыдает Джексон, глядя, как Дэнни протягивает деньги Лидии. 

Она смеется:

\- Ну что я могу сказать? Я всего лишь лучшая из лучших. 

\- Я никак не думала, что их самый первый раз случится в больнице, - опираясь на регистрационную стойку, задумчиво говорит Эллисон.

\- Совершенно неромантично, - поддакивает Айзек. 

\- Но, безусловно, очень страстно, - пожимает плечами Дэнни.

\- Погодите-ка, - нахмурившись, медленно говорит Скотт, - что значит «в первый раз»? 

Джексон фыркает.

\- Да ладно тебе, Маккол, я знаю, что ты невинен, как дитя, но даже ты должен был заметить, чем они там занимались, - он пытается вырвать пачку банкнот из рук Лидии, которая, даже не поднимая глаз, ловко уклоняется от его посягательств, - Ну, зато теперь, когда они, наконец-то, трахнулись, уже не будет того сексуального напряжения, которое грозило затопить нас. 

Однако Скотт продолжает хмуриться.

\- То есть вы, ребята, делали ставки на то, когда у них случится первый раз?

\- Скотт, да где ты был все это время?– спрашивает его Айзек, чье выражение лица ясно выражает его сомнения в том, а не получил ли Скотт сотрясение мозга, пока ехал на своей скорой. 

\- Я думал, - Скотт запинается, краснеет, но, взяв себя в руки, продолжает - я думал, что вы ставите на то, когда же они вам, наконец, расскажут, что они трахаются.

\- ЧТО?!

Дэнни со стуком роняет голову на стол, за которым сидит. Айзек заряжает локоть Джексону в грудину. Пораженная Эллисон смотрит на Скотта так, словно он ее предал, а у Лидии взгляд откровенно зверский. 

\- О чем ты говоришь? - в ярости шепчет Лидия, сжимая деньги в кулаке.

Скотт сглатывает.

\- Я-я думал, вы все знаете! Я думал, что вы благородно решили не обсуждать эту тему, потому что Стайлз был не готов кому-либо рассказать о том, что они вместе, - он опускает взгляд, – Я думал, все знают.

\- И как долго все это продолжается? – ледяным тоном спрашивает Лидия.

Скотт вздыхает.

\- С тех пор, как только Дерек начал здесь работать. Он – тот самый парень, которого Стайлз встретил на конференции в конце весны. Потому-то Дерек и решил переехать сюда, - он с любопытством смотрит на коллег, - Да как вы могли не знать? Что, по-вашему, они делают, когда вместе сбегают после операции?

\- О. Мой. Бог. – шепчет Дэнни, Айзек же начинает хохотать.

\- Погоди-ка, - Эллисон в замешательстве поднимает руку, – Если не знал никто, то как узнал ты? - она обвиняющее тыкает пальцем в Скотта, который резко втягивает голову в плечи.

\- Я наткнулся на них, когда однажды позволил себе без стука зайти в квартиру Стайлза. 

\- И почему ты не рассказал нам?

\- Потому что Стайлз попросил меня молчать! - Скотт вызывающе вскидывает голову, - Я же говорил вам, что умею хранить секреты!

\- Дерек, ты должен мне пятьдесят баксов, - раздается голос Стайлза у них за спиной, и все оборачиваются. Стайлз и Дерек, снова одетые и готовые идти домой, держатся за руки. Стайлз широко улыбается, – Я же говорил тебе, что они не знают, - он хлопает Дерека по спине, когда они подходят к двери.  
\- Может, я отплачу тебе минетами?

\- Я принимаю твое предложение, но будь любезен отработать добросовестно, а не как обычно.

\- Я не…

Скотт стонет, когда дверь отделения с шорохом закрывается за ними.

\- Лидия, возвращай-ка мне мои деньги, - рычит Джексон, и Лидия отпрыгивает.

\- Вот еще, я их честно выиграла!

\- Ничего ты не выиграла! Выигрывать-то было нечего!

Айзек провожает взглядом Джексона, который гонится за Лидией по коридору.

\- А кто хочет поспорить на то, что теперь, когда мы знаем, мы будем натыкаться на них повсюду?

\- Нет! - выкрикивает Скотт, а Дэнни категорично качает головой.

\- Ни в коем случае. Да я в жизни больше не буду спорить с вами, ребята. 

Они выходят на больничную парковку, продолжая пререкаться по поводу пари. Но в итоге решают, что все это было не зря, когда замечают, как Стайлз и Дерек, стоя у машины под легким снежком, скрепляют Новый год поцелуем.


End file.
